I Don't Want You Back
by amke00
Summary: When Elijah returns to New Orleans after a decade of living in France, the reveal of a secret month in Manosque with Hayley stirs things up. Hayley wants to stay loyal to her boyfriend, but Elijah is eager to win her back. Set during season 5.
1. Chapter 1

_I couldn't help but write my own hopeful take for haylijah in season 5. Please enjoy!_

* * *

Entering the gloomy café, Klaus could already hear the melody of a piano play that could only have been produced by his older Brother. Rounding the corner of the near to empty café he saw him for the first time in 10 years, in a white blouse behind the light-brown piano, a half empty glass of beer resting in front of him. Klaus ordered a bourbon before approaching his brother.

"You have talented fingers," Klaus complimented the man behind the piano.

The man smiled and nodded, "They earn my bread, that's enough."

Klaus chuckled before raising his glass to the man, he replied by raising his glass of beer as well. "It's time to go home, Elijah." Klaus said.

* * *

On the plane to New Orleans Klaus had explained as much as he could to his brother, or well the new man living inside his brother's frame.

As they entered the compound they were immediately greeted by Rebekah.

She looked him up and down smiling "you have become a new you, haven't you", she grinned.

"I honestly have no idea," Elijah replied, "I only know this version and am completely clueless as to who you were to my first version...,".

She shook her head, "of course, I'm Rebekah" she introduced herself," Elijah shook her hand, "Ah I see, the sister,".

As they shook hands a door upstairs opened with a brunette walking out. Elijah looked up and followed the brunette as she moved over the balcony, his mouth falling open. Klaus grinned as he saw his brother, "Ah yes, that is Hayley, the mother of my child and she is… well what is she…" Klaus said, hesitant to reveal their past relation.

As Hayley joined the group, Elijah acknowledged her, "Hayley?" he said questioning.

Hayley nodded her head, "Elijah..." she replied, her cheeks reddening.

Rebekah frowned, "Ok, what the bloody hell is going on here," she demanded.

"I…," Elijah started, his eyes remaining on Hayley. "Hayley and I met before." He said, this time turning to Rebekah, "in France." He added. Klaus rose his eyebrows and muttered, "unbelievable" under his breath, rolling his eyes.

Rebekah's forehead wrinkled again, "but that's impossible!" she exclaimed.

Elijah reached for his phone in his pocket, turning the device on and scrolled through his photo album, before showing a picture to Rebekah, "This is Hayley, right?" he asked.

Rebekah saw a half-undressed Hayley sitting on a white bed, behind her balcony doors were opened through which the blue ocean could be seen. Rebekah smiled, turning to look at Hayley, "come on Nik, you have to see this," Rebekah gestured to Klaus to look at the picture.

Klaus chuckled as soon as he saw the half-undressed photo of Hayley, "you two are impossible. Hayley do pray tell when you sneaked of for this little adventure in France?"

Hayley, whose cheeks had turned even a darker shade red snatched the phone out of Klaus' hand and looked at the picture, "What the hell Elijah!?"

"Hayley?" they heard a voice call from far behind them.

Klaus chuckled, "uh oh, here comes the boyfriend," Elijah frowned as he looked at his brother.

The gate of the compound slowly opened as a brown-haired man came in. The man stood still, staggered by the group that was standing in the middle of the compound. "I didn't know we were having a meeting," he said.

"Declan," Hayley called, "Uhh... this is uhh... Elijah," she said raising her hand to point at the brunet man in the leather jacket.

Declan smiled and walked to Elijah, shaking his hand firmly, "Nice to finally meet you, Elijah. I have heard many great stories about you, but you wouldn't remember what about, huh," Declan said grinning.

Elijah shook his head, "I don't seem to remember much these days," Elijah said half-joking.

"And were should I place you in this whole family-dynamic?" he asked Declan.

"oh, I'm not really part of the family, just Hayley's boyfriend." Declan answered.

Elijah's brow raised and his shaking hand stiffened before he dropped it to his side. "Ah I see, just Hayley's boyfriend." He muttered to last part to himself. Noticing that all eyes were focused on him, Elijah reached down to pick up his bags. "It was a pleasure to meet all of you, but I think it's time for me to retire for the day, this whole time-difference is breaking me up," he said to break the silence and announce his departure.

"I'll show you to your room," Rebekah said, starting to walk away. Elijah followed her, looking at Hayley intently and nodding as he walked past her.

Hayley took in a sharp breath, as a waft of his cologne wavered past her nostrils. " _It's still the same,"_ she thought to herself. She was brought back to reality as she felt a touch on her palm.

Declan took her hand, "Do you want to go get a cup of coffee with me?" he asked sweetly. Hayley nodded distracted, "yeah sure," she answered before they moved to leave.

Klaus' eyes followed Hayley, sensing her unrest and shook his head as they both left.

* * *

 _If you liked this story, please leave a review and follow!_


	2. Chapter 2

I'll try to update every day a new episode airs.

* * *

"So, Hayley has a boyfriend...," Elijah trailed of as he and Rebekah entered his bedroom.

Rebekah chuckled and shook her head. "This whole drama between you two is gonna happen all over again, isn't it?"

Elijah put his bags down on the bed, "What drama?" he questioned. Rebekah sat down the bed and gestured Elijah to sit next to her, "Well if you must know, you and Hayley fell in love the first day you met. Like when Hayley and your first version met 18 years ago so to say." Elijah settled down on the bed next to Rebekah. "She never told me anything about that in France," Elijah murmured.

"Yeah about that, how exactly did you meet again in France?" Rebekah asked curiously, softly tapping her hand on his leg.

 ** _-flashback-_**

 ** _Manosque 18 months ago_**

 _After five songs Elijah decided to finally approach the brunette that had been glancing his way at least 20 times since she arrived, when she thought he wasn't looking.. He did notice and what he saw was more than pleasant. She couldn't have been a local, there is no way he missed that olive brown skin and hazel eyes before._

 _Under a modest applause he retired from his piano and moved to sit on the unoccupied bar stool that was next to her. "Enjoying your stay in this petite village so far?" he started._ _He heard her breath hitch in her throat when she heard him. She turned to look at him and her eyes widened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Elijah apologised quickly._

 _She shook her head, "No it's okay, you just sound like someone I know, or used to know," she trailed off, her big eyes still watching him closely._

 _"_ _Well, I noticed you watched me play and I don't often see an exquisite beauty like yourself around here, so I couldn't stop myself from coming over here and introducing myself. "Elijah said holding his hand out, "I'm Elijah,"_ _She paused for a moment before taking his hand, "Hayley," she said shaking his hand, while a tiny smile crept up her face._

 _"_ _So, Hayley do explain how such a lovely lady like yourself found herself in our beautiful village, "Elijah said smiling._ _Hayley chuckled while tucking a stray of hair behind her ear, "You're quite the complementing type, huh," Hayley remarked._

 _"_ _Oh this is just a start," Elijah replied, "if you'd allow me I'd like to show you, under a drink, how much of a complementing type I actually can be" He finished before holding his hand out to the waiter._

 _ **3 hours later**_

 _The lock opened after three minutes of fumbling at the door and several pieces of clothing being torn off in the process. They stumbled into Elijah's dainty but humble apartment. Hayley was pressed up against the wall as quickly as the door closed. Eager lips ghosted over her lips and skin._

 _"_ _Elijah..." Hayley breathed against his lips, "this is just for tonight, okay. After this we're not seeing each other again," Elijah nodded quickly, not even hearing her words as he picked her up and gently settled her on the bed, moving to press his mouth under her bellybutton and working all the way up to her lips. Then lifting himself up to look at her, "For god's sake you're beautiful," he mumbled, his hand caressing her face. H_ _ayley pushed Elijah over, moving to sit on top of him, "shut up," she replied quickly, pressing her lips to his, shutting him up with a searing kiss._

 _ **12 hours later**_

 _"_ _Unbelievable, it's noon and you are still here, laying in my bed,"_

 _Hayley groaned as she heard the male voice and a cold hand softly rubbing over her back. As she opened her eyes she was met by a warm smile from Elijah who was sitting next to her on the edge of the bed, his arm draped over her back._

 _She rubbed her fingers over her eyes, "if you hadn't insisted on wearing me out with that fourth round last night, I would've been long gone."_

 _"_ _Well, then I'm glad I did," Elijah said, cupping her neck and bending down to press a kiss to her mouth._

 _Hayley started to unbutton his crisp white shirt, "how about a fifth round," she asked playfully._

 _Elijah took her hands from his chest, and placed a kiss on each knuckle, "how about we go outside first and breathe in some fresh air. Maybe eat lunch at a terrace with a nice glass of wine,"_

 _She withdrew her hands, "You know what I said last night," she murmured as she turned to look at him, "this was just for one night,"_

 _Elijah shook his head and smiled, "And yet, like I said, you're still here in my bed. Don't deny me, Hayley you can't, I'm just way to handsome"_

 _Hayley hid her smile in the pillow before crawling onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, "fine, but first I'm gonna take a shower," Elijah stood up with Hayley in his arms, his hands under her butt, supporting her. "and you're coming with me," she said mischievously before ripping his shirt open. Hayley kissed him again before they both laughed as their foreheads rested against each other, and Elijah led them to the bathroom._

 ** _-flashback -_**

Rebekah chuckled and shook her head, "She really thought she could stay away after seeing you again. All this time and she still doesn't know better." Elijah frowned, "What do you mean?"

Rebekah held her hands up, "It's up to Hayley to reveal everything that you guys were to each other. But honestly you guys have been head over heels with each other since the day you met. After everything you went through, you always ended up together," Elijah smiled.

Rebekah saw his grin and shook her head, "I'm not encouraging you right now, am I?"Elijah tilted his head, "Hmm, maybe. A little," his grin turned into a smile revealing his teeth.

She tapped on his leg before standing, "Well, just don't tell Hayley this is my fault, but honestly you're much better for her than that Declan guy," she caressed his cheek for a moment, before pulling him up to stand. "I'm glad you're home, brother." Rebekah said, pressing Elijah into a warm hug.

* * *

I wanted to evolve the story in the present and at the same time show the story of Hayley and Elijah in the past, so that's why I added the flashbacks. Please let me know if you want to see more of the flashbacks or rather that I focus more on the present story. Thanks for the great response so far!

Follow/favourite/ review !


	3. Chapter 3

Walking silently next to each other for minutes, Hayley and Declan arrived at their favourite barista in the French Quarter. Taking their usual place at the terrace, Declan looked at Hayley. Hayley noticed him staring at her and turned to him, "what?"

Declan shook his head, "where are you with your head, Hayley? You haven't said a word to me in the past 10 minutes,"

Hayley replied annoyed, "it's not like you have said anything to me either,"

"No, because you were somewhere else with your head!" Declan answered quickly. They were interrupted by the waiter. When they both ordered, and the waiter left again, Declan took her hand. "What's going on, Hales?"

Hayley shook her head, "Nothing, really Declan. It's just one of those days you know,"

"I know those days, but that's not what is going on here," Declan replied.

"Jesus, Declan just give it a rest okay." Hayley started to get annoyed again and pulled her hand away. The waiter approached to give them their coffee and left again.

Hayley took a sip from her coffee as Declan started again, "Is this about, Elijah?"

Hayley quickly put down her cup of coffee with a thud, "are we really going here again?"

"You know Hayley, I kind of sensed this whole vibe between you two.", Declan said.

"What vibe?" Hayley said defensively, "You know what Elijah and I used to be, so you have to understand that this entire ordeal is kind of weird for me,"

Declan shrugged "The guy has you quite worked up, for someone who you haven't seen in a decade"

Hayley's annoyance started to turn into anger, "Listen what he and I had was real, okay. That doesn't go away." She took another sip of her coffee, "Not really...," she added quietly.

Declan started playing with the handle of his cup, trying to ignore the fact that Hayley implied that their relationship wasn't real, not like that. "It wasn't just from your side, Hales. Elijah was jealous when I said I was your boyfriend. And at first, I thought I just interpreted the guy wrongly, but then he looked at you as if... I knew you guys used to be a thing, but you also told me that he has lost all of his memories, including those of you, so I'm honestly just struggling to put two and two together here Hales." Declan continued.

Hayley bit the nail of her thumb, sensing that she couldn't talk her way out of this and also secretly wishing to tell Declan the truth. Because after everything the truth was what he deserved. "Listen, Declan," she started quietly, "I'm going to tell you something right now, that you aren't going to like. But you have to understand that I was in a really bad place when it happened."

Declan gripped his cup of coffee, "okay," he nodded for her to continue.

Hayley gripped her temples, before continuing, "You remember 1,5 year ago, when Freya left with Keelin to Lebanon."

Declan nodded, "And you joined her for a month,"

Hayley continued, "I didn't go with Freya. In reality I was heartbroken, because if Freya left that meant she had given up. Given up on ever reuniting the family. After a decade I was still holding out Hope, but all of that Hope was shattered in a matter of seconds. I thought of never being able to see Elijah again, and that thought devastated me. So, I actually didn't go to Lebanon. I went to France…, to Elijah. To see him one last time."

Declan brought a fist to his mouth and nodded, but Hayley saw the sadness in his eyes.

"I really meant to just see him and see that he was doing well so I could say goodbye one last time, knowing that he was okay. But he came to me and I couldn't make myself leave. I then decided to make it one night and one night turned into a day, and one day turned into a week until I still found myself with him after a month."

Declan opened his mouth this time, "Well that's grand. While I was here taking care of your daughter in the weekends, thinking you were volunteering in Lebanon, you were actually in fucking France, making love to your 1000-year-old vampire ex."

"Declan, you and I weren't even a real couple back then. You can't really blame me for wanting to escape the entire situation for a moment." Hayley replied in defence.

"Actually, in my experience we were as much a couple then as we are now," he said, hurt flickering in his eyes.

"Yes, in your eyes we were always something we were not," Hayley responded without thinking.

"Okay wow," Declan pushed his chair from the table. "You know you were always difficult to reach Hales, but in the past 10 years I've always been here for you and he hasn't. I was there for holidays, I taught your daughter to drive, I was here scraping up the pieces of your heart that he left behind, I was there when no one else was. I really like you Hales, I more than like you, but even for me there is a point where I've had enough."

Hayley opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. Declan stood up and left without another word.

* * *

So, in my story Hayley at some point did tell Declan about the whole supernatural world and what happened to the family.

 _I hope you ENJOYED this chapter. Please **like/follow/review !**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hayley groaned and rubbed over her eyes a few times as the sun falling through her window woke her up. Barely having slept after a late visit to Declan's house, to make things right between them again. The water was calmer, but she sensed that he couldn't forgive her as easily as usual, so she made her way back to her own bed, which she was trying to leave right now. After a few more minutes of adjusting to the bright light Hayley rose from her bed and put on her flowery robe as she made her way to the kitchen downstairs.

She was hungry, not just for blood, but also for something extremely fat and unhealthy. She turned on the coffee machine and filled a cup. As she scanned the fridge for something to her likings, Elijah entered the kitchen and leaned against the door opening. After rummaging through the fridge for a while, Hayley settled on a white chocolate bar and bit a piece off."

"You know, if you're going to indulge in such meal decisions in the morning, you can better eat pure chocolate. Much better for your body than that white chocolate crap," Elijah said from the door opening.

"Still criticizing food choices, huh." Hayley said before turning to look at him. As Elijah's comment completely stilled her cravings, she put the chocolate bar back in the fridge and turned to the counter to retrieve her cup of coffee and add some milk and sugar. She kept her eyes on her cup, hesitant to look at him. Because god he looked awfully good in that white blouse she thought to herself.

"You look lovely this early in the morning," Elijah started as a silence started to settle between them. "I do? I actually feel the opposite," Hayley replied.

"You always do," Elijah murmured before he moved to stand behind her. He pushed the robe on her shoulder aside and pressed a kiss there as he cupped her upper arms. Hayley leaned into his touch for a moment before she regained her senses, "Don't, Elijah...," she murmured. "Why not?" Elijah mumbled as he nuzzled the side of her head, taking in her scent,"

She turned around to face him, but he didn't move to allow her some space, staying pressed against her. His nose almost touched hers, but she tried to remain calm. "Because I'm seeing someone," she said earnestly.

Elijah frowned, "who?" he questioned as he moved a strand of hair behind her ear," oh, wait yes the human boy," he then answered himself. "What was his name again?"

"Declan," Hayley answered, getting slightly annoyed, "and actually he is quite a grown man. He's the chef at Rousseau's," Hayley looked at Elijah intently.

"Oh, a chef is he," Elijah chuckled at her serious look, "and yet you're eating scraps from the fridge here," he replied still smiling. Hayley tried to maintain her poker face, but a small smile rose on her lips. Oh boy, did he have a power over her.

Elijah moved into her a little bit more and cupped her cheek, his fingers stroking over her skin before he titled his head down to place a kiss in her neck, but before he had a chance, loud heels approached.

Already can't keep your hands of each other" Rebekah called as she entered the kitchen, going straight for the coffee machine. As she put a cup under the machine, she turned to Hayley and Elijah who had now put some space between themselves.

"Klaus and I decided we are throwing a party the day after tomorrow, to celebrate the return of the glorious Mikaelson family to New Orleans. And both of you are obligated to come." Rebekah announced, before she picked up her cup of coffee.

"Great, so I guess I'm going to have to find myself another grand gala dress," Hayley sighed.

"I actually came to ask you if I needed to put Declan on the guest list, but now I'm not so sure anymore," Rebekah said eyeing Elijah and then turning to Hayley again before taking a sip from her coffee.

"Don't," Elijah replied quickly. Hayley slapped him on his arm. Rebekah chuckled to herself.

Hayley rolled her eyes, "Please do, Rebekah,". Rebekah nodded taking another sip from her coffee, "Well then, I'm getting right back into preparation. You two have fun with each other," Rebekah said before exiting the kitchen again.

"Fine, you go with Declan," Elijah started immediately as Rebekah left the room. "I don't mind some competition, in fact I think it will even motivate me more."

Hayley sighed, "Elijah, I really like you. I do, but Declan is…,"

"Not the love of your life," Elijah intervened.

Hayley smiled sadly, "And what... _you_ are?" Elijah clenched his jaw, "I know I once was..." he left a pause, "I know I would've been if you hadn't disappeared after that month in France,"

Hayley opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Elijah's eyes saddened, "and by the way that really broke my heart," a soft crack of his voice could be heard.

Hayley closed her eyes, "Elijah please don't do this right now…"

"When should I do it then, Hayley? Or should I just forget about it altogether? We had plans Hayley and you just left, without explanation." Elijah remained composed, but underneath he could feel his heart squeeze in his chest.

"Don't you think I know that," Hayley nearly yelled. "Don't you think I have regretted that decision every day since. But I didn't have a choice Elijah. I had to go back, Hope was missing. What was I supposed to say to you? Oh hey, by the way you're the long-lost love of my life, but you erased all your memories because you can't stay away from your crazy family and if you ever see them again the world is going collapse." Hayley calmed herself before continuing, "I never wanted to leave you like that, but I had to,"

Elijah nodded, biting his lip as water formed in his eyes, "I didn't know that about Hope," he said silently. "That must have been really difficult for you," Elijah finally said. Hayley nodded. Elijah moved to her to wipe a falling tear from her face before wrapping his arms around her. She accepted his hug quietly, burying her face in his neck.

* * *

 **So finally the first one on one Haylijah chapter arrived! I hope you guys enjoyed it more than the last chapter.**

 ** _Please follow/favourite/review!_**


End file.
